U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,294 discloses an apparatus for preparation of fluids intended for medical use from powder. The apparatus comprises a container such that the water and powder can be mixed and a concentrate provided in the container, and a recirculation circuit for recirculation of the water or concentrate solution into the container for further mixing of the water and powder to prepare a concentrate having a predetermined concentration.
This apparatus is able to prepare a ready mixed dialysis solution or replacement solution to be delivered to a dialysis machine performing hemodialysis (HD), hemodiafiltration (HDF) or hemofiltration (HD). The prepared solution may as well be used for other purposes, such as peritoneal dialysis, or as nutritional solution for infusion into the blood of a patient. However, this apparatus comprises several valves and other devices requiring control by a computer. Thus, there is a need for a simpler device for preparing a medical solution.
WO 00/057833 discloses a container for enclosing a medical agent intended to be used in dialysis treatment. The container comprises an electrolyte compartment and a power compartment. Shortly before use, the powder compartment is opened to allow the powder to dissolve in the electrolyte solution in the electrolyte compartment. Further compartments may be provided. The mixed solution is delivered via an outlet tube for subsequent use in for example peritoneal dialysis. The separate compartments are interconnectable by frangible pins or by seals that are breakable by pulling in pull-tabs.
This container requires manual handling in order to connect the different compartments to each other for blending the contents thereof. However, many patients using such medical solutions, for example dialysis patients, have weak muscles, making such pulling in tabs difficult to perform. Thus, there is a need for a container that can be placed in a system, which performs the blending automatically, without the need for intervention by the patient, or with minimal requirement for muscle strength of the patient.